How She Met Him
by JoanaNoodles
Summary: The DeathAngels are a new group of beybladers that has just arrived to the eyes of the world, and that is ready to rock it! This is the background story of one of their members, Joana.


"Have a nice day!" Joana said, leaving the grocery store. The sound of the small bell jingled on her ears as she walked off.  
  
She was carrying two large paper bags, filled to the very top with the groceries that her mother had written down on the paper she had in her back pocket.  
  
The streets of Russia were as crowded and cold as they had always been. People covered themselves with comfortable clothes that prevented them from getting cold.  
  
Joana was observing the vapor coming out of her mouth at her breath as she turned the corner, when something hit her.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelled, falling back. Even though she balanced herself in time, her bags slipped from her glove-covered hands, falling flat on the floor.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" An irritated voice yelled at her. Joana's eyes and preoccupation turned to the strange boy that had hit her.  
  
"I should tell you that!" She replied harshly, angry by the boy's rude commentary.  
  
Joana observed him better. His deep blue eyes reminded her of a feline's, and his strong red hair made a contrast with his white clothes.  
  
"Why, you have a lot of nerve for a girl!" Joana was brought back to reality by the boy's voice.  
  
"What if I do? You look very sissy for a boy!" She replied rudely, increasing her tone.  
  
"I don't have to hear this!" He looked away from Joana's eyes, passing by her. She watched him leave, trying to stop her violent personality from showing up. She grabbed her bags, verifying if anything was broken or smashed, and continued her way, whispering rogues and insults as she walked.  
  
***  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving!" She said, walking towards the door. She grabbed her keys and left. When she closed the door behind her, she put her hands in her pockets, observing the street before her. She took her right hand out of the pocket, making sure her strange device was in order. She put it back in, smiling, and continued her way.  
  
Many steps later, she finally arrived. She quickly opened the door and entered, removing her gloves.  
  
"Welcome, miss Joana, are you playing today?" A man asked, with a kind smile.  
  
"No, thanks, I'll just watch." She smiled back.  
  
She looked around her, noticing that all the kids playing on the machines were boys. She gave a deep sigh when she realized one of them were attractive. She proceeded to walk towards an almost-individual room, where a small crowd of young kids was gathered around something.  
  
"Joana, come see!" Yelled an excited brown-haired boy. He grabbed her arm and led her through the small crowd.  
  
"There have been lots of combats today, and great ones!" He said to her, as she watched the two opponents battling with their beyblades.  
  
Joana raised an eyebrow, as she noticed the combat wasn't that much of a big deal as she had hoped it to be.  
  
"Who are they, can you tell me?" Se asked. The brown-haired boy nodded.  
  
"This one's Johnny, and the other is Train. He's won all combats since he arrived!" He added, with a big smile.  
  
Joana frowned.  
  
"I'll stay and watch." She said.  
  
And with that, Johnny's beyblade was thrown out the dome.  
  
"I won!" Train celebrated, with a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
"Pfft, pure amateur." He was interrupted by a voice that sounded familiar to Joana.  
  
"Who's the asshole that said that?!" Train asked, clearly pissed off by the sudden intervention.  
  
"It wasn't any asshole, it was me." The boy replied, coming out from between the crowd. Joana immediately recognized him as being the boy that had gone against her earlier that day. She widened her eyes, wondering what he could be doing there.  
  
"Say that again!" Train yelled.  
  
"Pure. Amateur. You may have won to all these kids, but as soon as you start a battle with a real player, you can consider it lost."  
  
"Oh, really? I'd like to see you play, then! Or are you scared?" He defied, regaining his smile. The boy kept the calm expression he had started with.  
  
"Very well. But I better not see you cry when you face reality." The boy's hand moved to his pocket, from where he removed his beyblade, ready to throw it.  
  
"I'll teach you, you loudmouth!" Train threw his, simultaneously with the boy.  
  
Not even two seconds had passed when the boy's beyblade moved quickly against Train's, throwing it out of the dome easily.  
  
The boy's spinner jumped to his hand right after that, and he put it back in his pocket, while Train was still looking at his, with wide eyes.  
  
"It wasn't even worth it." Said the boy, with a calm voice, although a little annoyed as well.  
  
When Joana noticed the boy was ready to leave, she decided to take a step forward.  
  
"Fight me." She said.  
  
The boy looked at her, examining her as he recognized her.  
  
"You?" He turned to her, with his hands in his pockets. "Why? Do you think you're worth it?"  
  
"More than you, I'm sure." She replied, smiling.  
  
"You've got guts, I got to tell you that." He smiled, closing his eyes. He took his spinner out of his pocket again, opening his blue eyes. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready if you are." She replied, taking her hand to her right pocket. She removed her device, which turned out to be a beyblade as well.  
  
"I'll give the launch!" Said the brown-haired boy, lifting his arm. "Three. two. one. let it rip!"  
  
And the two opponents threw their spinners.  
  
Joana didn't wait a second. She ordered mentally her spinner to go against the boy's, hitting it furiously against his.  
  
"Nice attack. But let's not forget our defense!" And with that, his spinner backed away, going around the dome, with an amazing speed, hitting against Joana's.  
  
For a few moments, Joana widened her eyes, getting worried as she saw her spinner get thrown in the air. When it fell back down, she felt the eyes of all the crowd following it.  
  
There was a general sigh of relief as Joana's beyblade landed inside the dome, still spinning.  
  
"Yes!" She celebrated, clenching her fists with a smile. "I knew you'd handle it, Uniwing!" Joana noticed the boy's face becoming slightly admired as she called for her bit-beast's name.  
  
"Give me everything you've got! Let's show him what's really having nerve!" She said, ignoring him.  
  
And her spinner attacked the boy's beyblade again, this time with increased force. They hit against each other for long seconds, until Joana decied to bet on her final attack. A light came from her beyblade, turning into a spectrum of a mixture of a unicorn and a pegasus, that was running against the boy's spinner.  
  
To Joana's surprise, a light also came from the boy's beyblade, turning into a winged wolf, also running against her spinner. Joana clenched her teeth. She closed her eyes and ordered Uniwing to attack with all strength. Finally, both beyblades finally hit each other. As she opened her eyes, she found the dome covered in smoke. 


End file.
